


Six Volcanoes

by ckret2



Series: Writing Warmups (daily page-long drabbles) [2]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, a lot of Rodans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Godzilla's just trying to get home. Instead, he finds his route blocked by a new island and a whole lotta birds.





	Six Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> A daily one-page writing warmup, written to the prompt "Here's a prompt if you'd like: Godzilla KOTM (ship optional) + "We've Achieved Something""

Godzilla was on the last stretch of his patrol around Mothra's nest sites before he could head home for a few days. He was tired; and coming up was a series of underwater volcanic vents that would give him a boost of energy to finish the trip. 

But where the vents were supposed to be, instead there was a long island. Puzzled, he tried to swim around it; and then tried the other direction. It just kept going. 

A few steaming chunks of volcanic rock rolled off the island into the sea. Godzilla surfaced. 

Where there had once been underwater vents, there were now six towering volcanoes, each one chugging smoke into the sky and rolling lava into the sea. Perching on the rims of the calderas, hopping along the beach, and circling overhead—cawing raucously and headbutting each other—were almost two dozen volcano pters. 

Godzilla trudged onto the new black beach, dripping sea water that steamed where it hit the ground, growling in displeasure. The nearest pters scattered, and they all turned to stare at him. "You're in my way," he snarled. 

The pters looked at each other. "Oh," one said. "Sorry." 

"What the hell _is_ this?!" 

After a moment of hesitation, one of the pters hopped down, gestures grandly at the volcanoes, and said, "We invented row houses!" 

Godzilla looked up at the six near-identical smoking volcanoes. The pters beamed proudly as he inspected their work. 

"I'm not gonna lie," he said. "That's pretty impressive."

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr (along with the original handwritten page) [here](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/187584833862/six-volcanoes-writing-warmup-2).


End file.
